


I'm totally your best friend, right?

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Slightly drunk Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: A slightly drunk Sara tries to convince Nora that she is Ava's best friend





	I'm totally your best friend, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of a desire to write a Zari/Nora fic and the fact that Ava and Nora are now my ultimate brotp XD
> 
> Need to thank AnnaLiz_Holmes for helping out with this idea and also she suggested that the Nora/Zari ship name could be Zora, any thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy XD

Nora wasn't exactly sure how the conversation had started, but she knew that she wanted it to end and go and spend time with her girlfriend after a long day at the bureau.

Life hadn't exactly turned out the way that she had expected it to after she had originally made a deal with Mallus, but she was now officially an agent of the Time Bureau. She was good friends with the Legends (especially Ray, they'd even nearly started a romantic relationship just after they saved him from Neron but they quickly realised that it wouldn't work). And to top it all off, spending time with the Legends allowed her the chance to figure out who she really wanted to be with, who just so happened to be someone else who had almost ended up with someone who they should really just be friends with.

Apparently, Charlie had been more than smug upon discovering that she was right to be sceptical about Zari being straight, but Nora had just let out a little laugh and tried not to show how much the thought that her girlfriend could have ended up with Nate actually bothered her.

Speaking of her girlfriend, she was wondering exactly where the other woman was as a certain captain continued to argue.

"I'm telling you that you're wrong Nora," the captain announced with far more confidence than the conversation required. All of this was because of an off-hand comment that she made earlier that she didn't really remember, but apparently Sara did.

The witch ran a hand across her face and looked at the door hopefully as if Zari would appear if she willed it hard enough. She was just wrapping up some mission-related stuff with Ava, who would also be helpful in ending whatever this was.

"You're right, Sara, I'm wrong," she replied when it became clear that neither of their girlfriends were about to appear and end this.

Sara narrowed her eyes as she inspected Nora's face and seemed to come to the conclusion that she wasn't convinced.

"You seriously think that you're Ava's best friend?!" She asked.

Nora rolled her eyes and fell further into the chair. She was suddenly wishing that she had taken Mick up on his offer of a beer when she had walked into the kitchen just before he grunted and walked away. Instead, all she had was a plate of donuts that she planned to share with Zari while they played Mario (something that the totem-bearer was forbidden to talk about so that she could keep her badass image).

Nora reached forward and grabbed one of the smaller donuts to bite into and she tilted her head as she considered her options. She could just continue to agree with Sara, but it didn't appear as though her words actually had any effect and she had some time to kill so she decided that she might as well see what her arguments were.

"Yes I do," Nora replied, even if Director Sharpe was technically her boss, she could admit that there relationship was way beyond that, they did spend a fair amount of time outside of work between book club and inpromptu wine sessions when Sara or Zari had done something that needed to be complained about. But she still added, "even if she is my best friend, she is your girlfriend Sara, why does it matter?"

Sara sighed deeply and narrowed her eyes at the witch, before she replied, "me and Ava are clearly together and best friends, wouldn't you say that Z is yours?"

"No I wouldn't," Nora replied with an exasperated sigh, "Zari is my girlfriend and Ava is my best friend," she added, briefly considering whether she should add that Ray is also possibly one of her best friends, but she knew that adding another person would only give Sara the chance to say that she couldn't have more than one best friend.

Sara crossed her arms. She could admit that she was only pressing this matter because she had drank quite a bit during their mission and she would probably end up apologising to Nora the next day, but in this moment, it seemed very important to continue arguing.

"You haven't even known Ava as long as I have," Sara shot back.

"By that logic, only Mallus or my dad could have been my best friend," Nora deadpanned.

Sara drew her eyebrows together as she tried to think of something else who could have been Nora's friend before she joined the side of the Legends and she blew out a breath.

The captain was about to open her mouth to say something but she was cut off by the entrance of the very people that Nora had ride to summon the moment before.

"You made donuts," Zari said with a huge smile on her face, clearly excited about whatever the presence of the plate of donuts meant for her evening plans.

"Technically Gideon made them," Nora replied as the totem-bearer slipped into the seat next to her and grabbed one. She was about to take a bite out of it, but seemed to think better of it and instead placed a kiss onto Nora's check first, which caused her to smile.

"There are way too many on that plate," Ava announced with an exasperated sigh. She was about to slip into the seat next to Sara, but she instead felt herself being pulled down by the captain and she ended up in her lap.

The director frowned as her girlfriend slipped her arms around her waist. Public displays of affection were still something that she was getting used to, but she could hardly argue with the closeness after the two separate missions had kept them apart today.

During Zari's debriefing of the Legend's mission, she also learned that the captain had perhaps drank more than she should have, so she wasn't too surprised to be pulled into her lap.

"I just asked Gideon to fabricate as many donuts as she thought that Zari would want," Nora said with a shrug, partly to defend herself and partly because she knew that Ava would not appreciate any comments about Sara being clingy in this moment.

Zari continue chewing, but still shot an appreciative smile up to the ceiling as if that where the AI actually was.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Tomaz," Gideon replied to the unsaid 'thank you'.

Nora reached over to wipe some sugar from the totem-bearers lip and the four of them were silent before Sara spoke up:

"Who's your best friend, Aves?"

The director frowned, but she still answered without much thought, "Nora."

The captain sighed, but instead of falling aback into the chair, her head fell forward onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

Nora smirked as she stood to go and grab her and Zari some sodas, she very much hoped they would need them soon when they got back to their room when they eventually got away from this conversation.

Zari swallowed and frowned in much the same way as Ava as she asked, "why are you guys talking about this?"

"Because Nora said that Ava is her best friend and I was trying to say that it would clearly be me," Sara replied as if it should be obvious.

"You're my girlfriend, babe," Ava replied and pushed the other woman back slightly so that she could look at her face, only to find a pout there that she usually only saw when the woman was in a particularly childish mood.

"Yeah well...I just thought that I was also your best friend..." Sara replied, refusing to make eye contact, mostly because it was becoming increasingly clear to her just how irrational she was being. It wasn't as if she actually believed that you had to be best friends with your partner for the relationship to work and she would much rather have what they had now instead of being best friends. However, this was something that she would realise when she started to sober up, right now, it was a point of contention that deserved a pout.

Nora slipped back into her seat and offered her own girlfriend a drink which she promptly took, though she still looked confused about her uncharacteristically childish captain.

"You know I love you, but we were never exactly friends before you asked me out," Ava replied, "so why would we be best friends?"

"We were totally friends!" Sara argued.

"We tried to kill each other with batons," Ava shot back.

"That was..." Sara trailed off when she realised that there was no explanation for that, so she instead just added, "your were trying to arrest me so that was your fault."

Ava scoffed and was about to launch into all of the ways that the Legends had broken Bureau protocol on that mission, but she instead just settled on, "you kidnapped Gary!"

"You kidnapped Gary?" Nora asked, looking over to Zari.

The other woman shrugged and said, "that was before I joined, but apparently it was really funny."

Nora just nodded slowly with a frown before she pulled the plate of donuts towards herself and asked, "Can we please leave?"

Zari looked over to the other couple who were still bickering, but the fact that Ava was still in the captain's lap told her that it wasn't a real argument. They would probably make up later anyway (in a way that proved that they were way more than friends).

"Absolutely," Zari replied.

S

-The next morning-

Nora sighed contently as consciousness returned to her and she stretched her body out, only to be pulled closer by the other woman who was still asleep.

Without fail, she always woke up before Zari. Even if she could technically easily get out of her grip, she'd never found a reason to disturb the moment, it wasn't as if there was anywhere else she wanted to be.

The former demon vessel continued to look at her girlfriend before her eyes fell down to the floor which was still rather messy, but she'd learned a fair amount about Super Mario Brothers. As much as she had never expected to enjoy playing video games, she'd found that it was now one of her favourite things.

A good childhood was not exactly available to her and Zari, but it turned out that being physically removed from your time period gave one the chance to actually enjoy things that they'd never had before.

She was just so glad that they got to do it together.

She was thinking of a plan for the quickest way to clean everything up so that she could have some time with Zari before she went to work (mostly because they didn't spend nearly as much time making out the night before as she had originally planned) but her mental plans were interrupted when she felt the woman next to her begin to stir.

"Morning," Nora said in close to a whisper as the hacker forced her eyes open.

For a split second, Zari looked confused about where she was, but everything seemed to come to her in a moment and her frown turned into a wide smile that they tended to only share when they had a private moment together.

Zari pushed herself up slightly, though her stomach protested, probably trying to tell her that she ate far too much the night before and she fell back down to the bed.

Nora laughed at her and leaned over to connect their lips in a sweet kiss as she also pushed a piece of hair out of her face, "stomach ache?" She asked.

Zari nodded and asked, "why do you never feel sick?"

"Because I never eat as much as you do," Nora replied and laughed slightly when the other woman groaned and pushed her face into the crook of her neck and they stayed like that for a few moments until the pain in her stomach went away.

"How long until you have to go to work?" Zari asked against her skin and allowed herself to be pulled a little closer.

"About an hour," Nora replied, "but I wanted to clean up before I go..."

"Nope," Zari interrupted, "you don't need to clean up."

Nora was about to argue, but she stopped when the other woman finally managed to push herself up and throw her legs over the other woman's lap. Her hands came up on instinct to Zari's hips and she connected their lips before she was pushed down and Zari looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Nora asked with a laugh, though she really wanted to lean back up and kiss her again instead of hearing the answer.

"Before we do...that...I wanted to ask you something..." Zari replied.

Nora brought her eyebrows together and she pushed herself up but still kept her girlfriend securely in her lap and she asked softly, "what is it?"

"Is Ava really your best friend?"

All concern that they were about to have a serious conversation fell away and Nora groaned as her head fell back down onto the pillow accompanied by her girlfriend's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really enjoyed writing for Nora and Zari so any prompts would be appreciated so I can write more haha just sent them to me @withgirl-sq if you want to :D


End file.
